Queen of the Reunited Kingdom
by l.Test.l
Summary: Hermione has been found in Middle Earth. She begins a new life far better than her past. An adventure is ahead. A ranger is always in her mind. Will she find love in Arda?


**Author's Note:** **First time writing. I don't own anything. Some chapters may take longer than others. Review's will be taken into consideration**.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ada." shouted strider, as soon as he saw Hermione lying on the ground unconscious. He ran over to the girl he has never seen before and placed his fingers on her neck. Lord Elrond came running followed by two elves. He knelt beside the ranger, and looked at the girl in concern."She's alive." said Aragorn. "Come, we must take her inside quickly." Ordered Elrond.

Aragorn and one of the elves carried Hermione, while the other elf was sent to look for an empty room for her. Lord Elrond noticed a handbag right next to where Hermione was lying. He was tempted to open it, but he knew he had no right to. Privacy was considerate amongst elves, so he pushed that thought away. They placed her on a bed in Arwen's room. The elf Elrond had sent has not returned yet. They had no choice, but to keep her on Arwen's bed till he returned. Both Elrond and Aragorn stood still watching Hermione, wondering how she ended up lying on the ground near Rivendell's main entrance. "Estel, we must clean her wounds. Bring me a bowl with warm water and a few towels." The ranger left the room to obey the high elf. Elrond still standing examining the girl till the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He looked up to the door and saw his daughter coming into her room. "Ada what is going on?" asked Arwen. "Estel just explained to me, but I did not fully understand him. He was in a hurry." Elrond sighed in response. "Estel found her lying on the ground near the gates when he was departing. She was already passed out. We carried her here till we find an empty room she could remain in." Arwen sat on a chair next to the bed. She was looking at the girl in concern. She gulped as she saw the deep wound on her wrist. "What could have caused such damage?" She whispered to herself "Who would harm such an innocent-looking girl?"

"We will know soon daughter," Answered Elrond. "but we must mend her first. She is too weak." Aragorn soon came back with the water and was followed by the elf who was searching for a room. "My lord all the rooms are occupied at the moment." Said the elf. "How can that be?" Growled Elrond. "You could not find any empty room in all of Rivendell?" "No my lord." Answered the elf. "No matter ada," said Arwen. "She can stay here. We must heal her immediately before it is too late." Elrond nodded.

Aragorn pulled a towel and soaked it with the warm water. He was just about to clean Hermione's face when Elrond grasped his hand. "No not you Estel." Said Elrond. "Although you are one of Rivendell's best healers, you have already done enough my boy, you must get going. You are already late, and cannot delay any more. Clear your head, and focus on your task, and make sure you return alive." Aragorn nodded and bowed his head. As he headed towards the door, he took one last look back, and locked eyes with Arwen, then smiled. She smiled back and bowed her head, then he left. "Be safe Estel." She whispered. Elrond cleaned Hermione's face and kept the wet towel on her forehead. He then poured some water on the athelas he had on his hands and placed it on the girl's wrist. It did not take long till the wound on her hand was no more than a scar. "It is done ada" Arwen told him. "Yes." He responded in relief. "I need you to watch over her Arwen, I have some things to tend to." "What is it you know ada?" "I'm not sure, but I might know who this girl is, I'm going to find out. She should wake up tommorow morning, I'll explain later daughter. Take care of her Arwen, I'll be back soon to check up on you." Arwen smiled at her father and nodded. She then took a book and went on reading it on a bench not far from the door. She had a strong feeling that she liked to meet the girl, and get to know her, but that was not happening any time soon, not until the next day. It was late afternoon when Elrond went back to his library. He was searching for documents he wrote himself years ago back in Lothlorien. He sat down on his chair, searching through the papers on his desk but in vain. He then lied back on his chair releasing a sigh, resting his head on his right hand, trying to remember what he had learned years ago, then suddenly remembers, the last time he was in Lothlorien.

* * *

**Back in Lothlorien.**

Standing face-to-face with the Lady Galadriel. "I have summoned you here for a reason." She said to Elrond. "I have been informed by the Valar, of a girl who would enter Middle-earth, from another world." Elrond was confused. "How?" He asked her. "I do not know." She responded. "But what I do know, is that she will do us good deeds. She is precious, fair and kind. She must be guided, and taken care of. Come, look into the mirror." She offered him her mirror, and Elrond did not hesitate. He took a deep breath and looked inside it. It showed him things he had never seen or heard of. He saw a girl and two boys laughing with each other. A great hall with lots of students in it. The same students using wands to practice magic. A boy mounting a broom, and flying. A huge black castle. Then out of nowhere, he saw dead bodies. The castle was under attack. Students casting spells to defend themselves. The boy mounting the broom was now fighting a terrible looking figure, with dark robes. Spells that connected with each other. One was red and the other green. He then saw the girl he saw earlier crying. Being chased by dark figures. Then he saw a clear image of her. She was in a forest. Behind her was the castle. She stood near a river, that divided the forest and the castle, and there she was. A beautiful young girl smiling at him as if she was looking straight at him. Elrond almost fell on the ground when he lifted his head. He looked at Galadriel in disbelief. "You know what I saw do you not?" "Yes." She answered. "That is the girl Elrond. She will be given a second chance in life. As you saw, she has been through a lot for a young girl. In time, she will come to Middle-earth, and live the life she never got to live in her world." At those words, Elrond immediately took out papers from his pouch and began writing. "What is it you are writing?" Galadriel asked. "A description of the girl," He answered. "so if I would ever see her I would recognise her." "Good." Said Galadriel. When he got back to Rivendell, he went to his library, and hid the papers in a chest, and hid it under his desk.

* * *

Back in Arwen's room, Hermione was still sleeping on Arwen's warm soft bed. She seems to be resting, rather than unconsciously passed out. Arwen was taking a nap on the chair right next to the bed where Hermoine was sleeping. She placed her head on top of her hands at the table. She woke up by the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. "Arwen," whispered Elrond. "Ada." She managed to groan. "Arwen it is her." He said. "It is the girl I told you of." The she-elf quickly raised her head at those words. "You mean the girl my grandmother told you of?" "Yes." He answered. "It is the same girl." "Are you sure, ada?" Arwen asked. Elrond nodded in response. "Take a closer look at her ada, you must be mistaken." "Arwen," He said. "I saw the girl myself in the mirror remember?" "I do." She replied. "I believe you ada. "Come now, you must be hungry." He said. "It is almost dinner time. Let us dine together, and I will tell you how I found out. Then, you can stay in my room tonight, while she rests here." "No." Said Arwen in a demanding voice. "I will stay here with her, till morning." "There is no need for that daughter. You are exhausted, and you need to rest." "But who will look after her?" She asked. "I will have Lindir up here outside the room, waiting for her when she wakes up." "It is fine ada, I will stay with her." "But where will you sleep Arwen?" "I can sleep on the couch, at least till morning, then we can figure things out tommorow." Elrond sighed to that. He did not want his daughter to feel uncomfortable in her own room. "Come on, ada, it is just one night." "Very well, if that is what you wish." Arwen smiled at her father and gave him a hug. "Alright, let us dine now. Everyone must be at the table by now, let's not keep them waiting any longer." Then they both left the room and Hermoine was now alone.


End file.
